Right Through Me
by Shades of amber
Summary: Based off of the song Right Through Me by Nicki Minaj and also based off the new episode stills of Delena takes place in 2x12 -complete-


_This is a short one-shot inspired from the song Right Thru Me by Nicki Minaj and from the new episode stills I wanted to try to post it before the episode comes on tonight so enjoy it

* * *

_

"Damon are you ok" I asked quietly as we stood face to face with eachother. "What do you think Elena" he grounded out maliciously. "I just wanted to see if you're ok" I shot back at him angrily.

"Well no I'm not there is no way to cure the damned bite" he thndered out suddenly. I felt myself whimper slightly backing away from the sharpness of his voice.

I hoped he didn't see my small movement but him being a vampire he easily caught it. "Elena I'm sorry I'm just so damn stress now" he said apologetically as he walked closer to my cowering form. I stood there frozen waiting to let him make the next move.

He walked closer to me as I saw his walls drop now quickly as he stared down at me vulnerably. I hugged him instinctively wanting to comfort him like I did that night in the woods after the tomb. I remembered the day at Miss Mystic Falls, it has never left my mind for a second.

I felt myself being snapped out of my thoughts as I felt something wet his the column of my throat. I wrapped my arms around his neck running my fingers through his hair. I knew by than THE Damon Salvatore was crying in my neck now.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck as I just held him letting him cry not judging him like others would've. I felt a epiphany hit me suddenly. Rose was right I do love him. I love one Salvatore brother and now I'm in love with the eldest one. The one that was always second to his younger brother.

I pulled back as I felt Damon pull back away from my neck. We stood there still in each other's arms staring at eachother. It was like seeing Damon in a different way. I felt something hit me suddenly as I closed my eyes having a flashback I guess you could say.

* * *

"_I love you Elena" Damon's crystal clear voice rang through my thoughts. I saw myself staring at him incredulous. I was ready to say something but nothing came out. "And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you" he said gravely as he said all of this looking me straight in the eye. "I don't deserve you, but my brother does" he said as he slightly cocked his head to the side. _

_Unshed tears were noticeable in his eyes. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this" he said his voice slightly cracking. "But you do" he said as his pupils dilated.

* * *

_

My eyes snapped back open as I looked Damon in the eyes seeing everything clearer suddenly. "You love me" I stated calmly as I felt his demeanor drop as those words left my lips. "You remembered" he said straight back at me. "Why did you compel me" I asked feeling slight anger take over me. "Because I couldn't face rejection again like I always have all my life" he said staring at the ground his voice icy calm.

I slowly brought my hands to lift his chin up so he was looking me in the eyes. "You just want to be loved don't you" I asked understandingly. He nodded slowly as tears feel from his eyes. "You want me to love you don't you" I asked him again. "Yes because with you it feels real" he explained in a choked whisper.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore" I told him softly as I pushed myself closer to him so our bodies were practically meshed together. I knew by the look in his eyes he was prepared for rejection. "I've been in love with you Damon Salvatore but this whole time I have been blind, till now" I said as I leaned up closer to him. He smiled genuinely at me as he leaned down capturing my lips in a searing kiss. I felt myself respond quickly. We pulled back smiling happily at eachother. "I love you Elena, forever" he declared lightly as he pecked me on the lips again.

"I love you too Damon Salvatore forever" I replied back strongly.

* * *

_Ok so this most likely won't happen but this is my imagination so just no flames about it but if you like it please give me your feedback and tell me what you think because I would love to hear it all. Also who's excited for TONIGHT! I definitely am hope you enjoyed this small little one-shot_


End file.
